A method of this kind is known from the marketplace. The method is also known as gasoline direct injection. In this method, the fuel is injected into the combustion chamber of the engine at very high pressure via injection valves mounted directly at the combustion chamber. The engine operates cyclically. In a four-stroke internal combustion engine, a work cycle includes, for example, four work strokes.
In the known method, it was, however, determined that the total injected fuel does not always combust optimally. In some operating states of the engine, this leads to a fuel use which is still not economically optimal. Furthermore, an incomplete combustion of the injected fuel leads to hydrocarbon emissions or soot emissions. It was determined that this problem occurs more intensely in the cold state of the engine.